Shattered Memories: Thinking About You
by Sharon S. Park
Summary: The thought of your beautiful, flawless, face made my heart ache more than anything else. My eyes don't shed tears but girl, they bawl when I'm thinking about you. I'm lying down here, thinking about you, looking at the white moon that also resembles your almost smiling face. Mirei.


**Shattered Memories: Thinking About You**

By: Chivalry Knight

* * *

**Broken Wings - Shattered Memories - Thinking About You **

_The thought of your beautiful, flawless, face made my heart ache more than anything else. My eyes don't shed tears but girl, they bawl when I'm thinking about you. I'm lying down here, thinking about you, looking at the white moon that also resembles your almost smiling face._

The moonlight pierced through the transparent and wide glass, making my eyes flutter open as the light seeped through my close eyelids. My line of sight went instantly towards the window and I groggily walked towards the window, looking up at the white orb. A sincere smile came on my face, as the moon reflected her features. All the reporters and news casters would have some fancy label to name the relationship forming between me and Mirei. More like "fling-thing" though, similar to my work mate. Ethan Waber and ironically the sister of my girlfriend, Mirei Mikuna.

Karen was separated from her parents at birth, especially her sister Mirei. She told the story of how she was running through the forests with her mother screaming for Karen to run faster and don't ever come back. She was traumatized from that time and was unable to use any technics during battle. How sad, twins separated from birth when their light should have shone. My hand rested coolly on top of my head, my fingers running through my black hair long enough for the music in the background to end. I sat up from my bed and pressed my back against the bed head board.

_I sit and wait, does angel contemplate my fate? And do they know, the places where we go, when we're gray and old? Cause I've been told, that salvation let their wings unfold, so when I'm lying in my bed, thoughts running through my head, and I feel the love is dead. I'm loving angels instead. _

**Hyuga **suddenly sent me a message and before I could open the text itself, there was a knock at my front door. I let out the tiniest sigh I could muster, and untangled myself from my bed sheets. "If another fan girl is going to give me more valentine gifts, I'm so going to go insane." My pale hand clasped around the door knob and slowly turned it around, revealing a divine maiden that stood by the door frame with communion guards at a distance.

I would hate to admit, but I was lost for words yet once again. My mouth dropped open forming an "o" shape and I think that all my blood cells had frozen up, completely paralyzing me. I briefly thought "_this girl is an intolerably bad effect on my cold side, seriously". _She cut me off my thoughts as she encircled her long arms hidden by her kimono around my neck and leaned her head on my chest, the familiar heat rose to my cheeks. "Mirei, shouldn't you be in a meeting by now? It's already noon-" She pressed her lips to my cheeks, and of course me being me, blushed intensely and hugged her waist close to me.

"We already met for a gathering ceremony there ohtoku city this morning, and held a festival for those who pray for their loved ones. Everyone are sincere in coming in and offering their goods for exchange of blessings. I thank the holy light for putting faith and happiness in the hearts of those who wish to praise the holy light for more blessings." I lifted my left shoulder in a light shrug, and hugged her close to me.

"You seem irked for some reason, what have you been doing?" She leaned back from the embrace as she asked this question, and proceeded to fix the buttons on my half-collar shirt and half-sweater. I know, I love this girl so much, but the old-concentric way she talked like an ancient was also taking a toll on me of course. The people up in the heavens, knew I'd have to come up with the best toleration guide to offset the expense of her words. At least until I could tolerate her. But, though seems like I won't care anymore.

"The usual _perfect _routine." She cocked her eyebrow, "What's the routine about?" Her question brought a smile on my face and I smirked, "The usual I've been thinking about you." Her smile altered into a shy one and and I smirked more. I love teasing my girlfriend. For a moment she stayed like that before she exclaimed "In your dreams!"

She punched me playfully on the shoulder, finally getting out from my embrace and examined the room. One thing that didn't set me off, was that she never nagged. Ever. Nor did she ever asked me to buy her that, do that, or even take advantage of myself. Though, I did find her irritating at first but I soon got over the past.

A growl of thunder boomed outside the bungalow, making us realize that we haven't even closed the door. I stepped over beside her in gloom and silence, and slammed the door behind me, shaking the invisible dust by dust.

Even though, my occupation is still enlisted into the gaurdians' listing I don't live in any colony either way. I prefer living alone, and I'd have to change my home's security level if some fan girls from some gothic nightmare appeared out of nowhere on my front door, saying something to me more terrifying.

Mirei flung a hand to her chest. Good grief, must be her thought. Though, she had nearly smacked me in the face out of shock. After a moment, the pounding of my heart calmed to a dull thud in my ears. For lack of words, I instead blew the bangs out of her eyes and led her to my bedroom. Now, this was a "Dain-rare" moment time. And that kind of rare moment involves, hugging, and cuddling. I snuggled closer to her, and looked at her beautiful eyes.

_And through it all she offers me protection. A lot of love and affection, whether I'm right or wrong. And down the waterfall wherever it may take me. I know that life won't break me. When I come to call she won't forsake me. I'm loving angels instead. _Sending a certain hand sign to my partner bot, soon music started to boom throughout the room, beating the rolling thunder outside the room. I smirked, like an idiot and held out my hand. Mirei stared at me like, I've grown another head but smiled nonetheless.

"Y-You want to dance with me?" My response was simply, gesturing my head to the floor as the girl in front of me wrapped her arms around my neck as I did to her waist. We stood there dancing like some prom king and prom queen. My voice filled the air as we danced to the music, our bodies swaying with each other.

_"You are safe here in my arms."_

_"Never fear, I'll be beside you."_

_"Feel my love, touching your soul."_

_"Holding you close, as I whisper to you."_

I turned Mirei around, as she giggled to the sound of my voice, before returning back to our previous position. We stood there looking into each other's eyes as the song I had composed, continued to play. Unknown to me, the other girl's heart was racing . Her cheeks were tinted with a pink blush.

_"I will never leave you hold on tight."_

_"Promise to stay forever by your side"_

_"I will never leave you promise I'll."_

_"Stay forever I will never leave you behind."_

_"Stay with me and you will see."_

_"I will be the one you've been dreaming."_

_"I won't hurt the heart that you've given me."_

_"You'll never be wounded in my arms I promise."_

_"I will never leave you hold on tight."_

_"Promise to stay forever by your side"_

_"I will never leave you promise I'll."_

_"Stay forever I will never leave you behind."_

_"And every moment, every minute, every hour of my life."_

_"I intend to live my whole life with you."_

_"I will be your home and you'll be safe forever in my arms."_

_"And we'll make it through."_

_"I will never leave you hold on tight."_

_"Promise to stay forever by your side"_

_"I will never leave you promise I'll."_

_"Stay forever I will never leave you behind."_

Mirei had turned around once again, before her arms wrapped themselves around my neck again, and suddenly after all those months of dating, I leaned in and finally kissed her on the lips. The feeling was something unbelievable. Her lips were so soft. I took her by surprise, but she soon returned the lips with such passion and soon I found myself leaning the both of us backwards.

My lower leg met with the edge of the bed, making her fall on top of me. Those purple eyes. That made me smile always. I let her fall to my side, before hugging her against me. I snuggled closer to her.

In the end, I fell asleep with happiness and satisfaction, my neck moving to place my head on her chest, engulfing in her warmth. "I love you, Mirei."

"I love you too, Dain-bunny." My left eyebrow twitched visibly and she giggled. "Don't call me that!"

* * *

**Rewritten perfectly, and gotten better. **


End file.
